Tengu
Tengu (天狗, Heavenly Dog) are a unique species of avian creatures characterized by humanoid features. Up until the present era, they were considered little more than myth; but are now rumored to have been spotted on various fields of battle. It is said that Tengu hail from a suboceanic realm known as Nenokatsukuni; a place that only one shinobi has ever ventured. To this day, they hearken to this brave individual's call as his signature summons. Overview Much akin to the vast majority of species which are summonable by shinobi, Tengu appear in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. In fact, there are three main demographics of the species: Karasu Tengu, Tengu, and Daitengu. However, despite the differences each demographic possesses, the species as a whole shares a collection of common traits. To begin, each and every Tengu is characterized by a humanoid frame consisting of two arms and two legs. In addition, the species is largely characterized by avian features; such as feathers, talons, and beaks; but the degrees of these features depend upon the demographics. Furthermore, Tengu are one of the few summoned creatures whose entire species can communicate in the common language of mankind. In terms of demographical differences, the Karasu Tengu are the smallest of the species. They are no larger than two feet in height and are the closest to resembling full-fledged birds. From head to toe, each Karasu Tengu is covered in feathers, sports a beak, and a pair of wings on its back. What's more, their feet and hands are razor-sharp clans; useful for rending flesh from bones or performing ninjutsu. Society-wise, Karasu Tengu are at the very bottom of the social ladder. They are typically commanded by the other demographics and are, by far, the most obedient of the species. The baseline Tengu, on the other hand, more closely resemble humans in terms of appearance. While they are still covered from head to toe in feathers, in addition to possessing a beak and claws, the first noticeable difference is stature. Each member of the baseline Tengu demographic is of a height that can easily be considered equivalent to the average, adult human. What's more, there is a pronounced difference in the arms of the baseline Tengu when compared to Karasu Tengu. Unlike their smaller cousins, their arms are exactly the same as human arms (albeit covered in feathers and possessing razor-sharp nails). As such, baseline Tengu are capable of wielding heavier weapons and performing Ninjutsu, and are incapable of achieving flight like Karasu Tengu and Daitengu. Lastly, the chiefs of the species are vastly larger and stronger than both the Karasu Tengu and baseline Tengu. Known as Daitengu, these individuals are of enormous stature; capable of dwarfing buildings and standing on par with other, mammoth summonings. Of the three demographics, these individuals appear the most human; so much so that their only avian features are the duo of wings upon their back. In fact, the typical beak is "replaced" with an excessively-long nose and a face of crimson complexion; often coupled with facial hair of white. Typically garbed in armor and wielding weapons born of chakra, Daitengu are literally kings amongst their species and only hearken to the call of those that they recognize as worthy or equals. Trivia *The eye technique wielded by specific members of the Uchiha Clan, Susanoo, bears a striking resemblence to Daitengu. Category:Summoning Creature